Tears of Happiness
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: The next time she heard from them was a month after she came back from Central. [EdxWin] [Oneshot]


**Tears of Happiness  
****By: Fullmetal Ai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, or any of it's characters. :3**

**

* * *

**The next time she heard from them, it had been a month after she returned from Central. As usual, Edward had gotten his arm banged up pretty badly. Lan Fan had been delivered to Winry, in need of automail surgery only a week after her real arm was detached, and that, Alphonse had explained, was another reason for the visit. There were so many reasons for visiting, and while Winry was relieved that they were okay, ecstatic that they were visiting, and just overall happy to see them .. she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart when she saw Edward. 

Edward was almost as badly injured as Lan Fan was, and it hurt her, not knowing what had happened to cause his injuries. Alphonse had tried to relay the story, but Edward had shushed him as he tried. Winry didn't argue; she knew better than to argue with Edward, especially in the current condition that he was in .. and this time, she really didn't feel that she had the heart to start something. After giving medical treatment to Edward, she told the him to go to bed. Edward declined, insisting that he was fine. Again, Winry didn't feel the need for an argument, and walked to her room without another thought.

It was at this moment that Tetsuo had decided to strike up conversation with Edward.

"Mr. Edward .." Tetsuo began, causing Edward to look at him and grin halfheartedly.

"Hey, you're Winry's friend .. Tetsuko, was it?" Tetsuo could definately tell that something was on Edward's mind .. and that something had nothing to do with remembering Tetsuo's name.

"Tetsuo, but that's beside the point." Edward looked to Tetsuo strangely and kneeled down a bit to his level.

"The point? What is this point?" He asked softly.

"Sis. Winry. Your best friend .." Tetsuo could see Edward inwardly flinch at the mentioning of he and Winry being 'best friends.' This almost confirmed his suspicions.

"Mr. Edward, have you noticed .. that she's changed? I mean, in the past month, she's been more quiet, introverted .. she hasn't been the same," he added. Edward stood once more, pain evident in his eyes.

"Since I've arrived here .. I have noticed. Usually, she would scream at me if I came in with my automail busted .. she didn't even ask me why I didn't call before coming to visit." Edward coughed slightly, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"We're worried. Mr. Garfiel and I don't know what's wrong with her ... well, we have one idea, but we're unsure of it .. at least, I'm unsure of it. Mr. Garfiel seems pretty convinced that she's in love .." Edward's eyes widened. _In love? With who?_

"So, are you saying that you want me to go find out what's eating her?" Edward said with a frown.

"I never asked that, I just wanted to know what's going on. You're her best friend, and best friends tell each other these types of things, right?" Tetsuo asked hopefully. Edward suddenly started walking toward the staircase without another word. Tetsuo gave a small smile.

"I hope he can get through to her .."

* * *

Winry lay upon her bed, her arm covering her eyes. Edward was back. He and Alphonse were all right. She should be happy .. she didn't have to worry .. at least, not for now.

So, if she was supposed to be happy, why wasn't she?

Winry forced back a heavy sob as she turned over onto her side. She remembered the pang in her heart that came with seeing Edward so badly injured .. why hadn't he gotten medical attention? Why did he come straight to her?

A knocking at her door brought her away from her thoughts. Winry took a deep breath before putting on a small smile for her guest and walking toward the door, opening it and seeing who it was. It was hard to keep the smile on her face when she realized it was Edward.

"Winry .." He breathed, then stared at her for a moment before offering her a smile that matched hers. "Can I .. come in?" He asked timidly .. _So unlike him,_ Winry thought to herself sullenly before stepping aside, approving his request. Edward stepped in and closed the door behind him, gently taking her petite hand in his newly repaired automail one and leading her to her bed, gesturing for her to sit. When she did, he sat next to her, looking her in the eye.

There was a moment of silence before it was broken.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked softly, a tone of gentleness in his voice that was often saved for times like these. Winry looked away, staring to her lap. Edward grasped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. Winry could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at that moment, and quite obviously, Edward had seen them; he let go of her chin almost immediately after he saw her eyes, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and pulling her so that she was gently leaning against his chest.

"Please don't cry .." Edward whispered softly. "I don't mean to hurt you .. really, Win .. I don't .." At the statement, Winry burst into tears, grasping Edward's shirt and crying into the fabric. She didn't have to look at Edward's face to know that he was grief-stricken.

"I'm sorry .. I broke my promise .." Edward apologized, burying his nose in Winry's hair, not making any attempt to stop Winry's tears. It took a while of uncontrolled sobbing from Winry before she answered.

"You idiot .." She said softly as she began to calm down.

"Yeah .. I am .." Edward responded, making Winry smile a bit.

"You didn't break your promise, Ed. You're making me cry tears of happiness .." Edward froze. How can she be happy? He was beat up, Alphonse was still unable to feel anything, and she had a patient who was currently grieving over her prince.

"Ed .. I'm happy .. because you're _alive_. You and Al are here, alive and well .." Edward's arm unconciously pulled her closer, and he breathed a sigh of relief, his nose still stuck within her hair.

_"Mr. Garfiel seems pretty convinced that she's in love .."_

What Tetsuo had told him suddenly appeared in his mind again, and he pushed Winry away, just as gently as before. Winry looked to him, a confused expression clouding her eyes.

"Ed?" She asked quietly.

" .. Winry .. " Edward breathed out her name again, relishing at the sight of the girl he had secretly grown to love over the years. " .. They think you're in love." Winry became even more confused.

"Who thinks that?"

"Tetsuo and Garfiel." Winry sighed, looking the other way.

"Well .. they catch on quickly." Edward's eyes widened. _So it's true .._

"What's he like?" Edward asked quickly, which caused a suprised Winry to look at him.

"He's .. on the job a lot. I rarely am able to see him .." She started, a blush rising to her face. "He's very arrogant .. but he has a soft side that not many are able to see. He's a wonderful person, really .. but danger is attracted to him, and I am often very worried about him." Edward stared blankly at his lap.

"How could you love someone you rarely get to see?" He said, immediately wishing he could retract the statement. To his surprise, however, Winry wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"How? Well .. I've known him long enough .. to know what he's truly like," She said softly, bringing her right hand to his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"He dosen't show his caring side too much .. but it's there, and I've known him to be quite a softie," She said with a small giggle. Edward's cheeks tinted pink as he was forced to look her in the face.

"How long have you known this guy?" Edward asked curiously.

"Since we were very tiny little newborn babies," Winry said with a smile.

".. Do I know him?" Edward asked again.

"I believe he's very close to you," Winry said, her smile becoming wider. "Do you want to know his name?" Edward thought it over for a moment. He wasn't stupid .. but this .. she couldn't .. could she?

"Sure, why not? I'll need to know who he is, so I can hurt him in the case that he hurts you," Edward said with a grin.

"That would mean kicking the ass of a guy by the name of Edward Elric," Winry said, laughing at the thought. Edward's goofy grin remained as his right arm snaked around her waist once again, pulling her even closer to him than she already was.

"Edward Elric, huh? I like the name. So, does he look as good as his name is?" Winry laughed, wrapping her arms around him again.

"Yeah, I think so. It all depends on if you like shrimps, though." Winry laughed even harder as Edward looked at her with a strange expression on his face, a red color showing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SEA CREATURE SO SMALL THAT IS IS EASILY EATEN BY THE BIGGER CREATURES!" Edward shouted, as he usually did whenever anyone called him small.

"You. But you know something, Ed .." Winry said, leaning in so that she was just inches from his face. "I like shrimp." Edward's face was tinged with pink again, but he just could not let this oppertunity go. With her face still within inches of his, he leaned in even more and placed a quick peck on her lips, grinning afterward.

"Yeah, well you're going to have to start liking the jumbo shrimps, because I'm growing taller," Edward said, half joking, half serious. Winry's face was still tinted red as she answered.

"Taller? How much have you grown in the past month?"

"One and a half inches!" Edward proclaimed, puffing out his chest proudly. Winry took this oppertunity to slap his hand gently at his chest.

"Still not enough to best me at height," She joked, and Edward made a face.

"You .. are going to pay for that remark .." He warned before pushing her down onto the bed and capturing her lips in a kiss that was more heated than the peck he had left before. Winry took a few seconds to get over her shock before closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening their already deep kiss.

From the door, three shadows loomed. One was the shape of a little boy .. another, a grown man .. the last, a suit of armor.

"So you were right, Mr. Garfiel .." The young boy spoke, his eyes wide at the sight.

"I was. I can tell these things, you know .. Winry's been in love with him the entire time, and it was so obvious .. right from the start .." Garfiel whispered proudly. The suit of armor, Alphonse, would have grinned if he was able to do so.

"I've noticed it too. I'm so glad that they've finally admitted it .." Alphonse said, returning his gaze to his older brother and their childhood friend before looking down to Tetsuo.

"You're too young to see this," He stated plainly.

"Aww .. " Tetsuo scowled, but cringed upon looking to the room again. "Yeah, you're right," He said, turning and leaving.

"I think it's beautiful!" Garfiel whispered again, remaining at the crack in the door and peering in before Alphonse took a hold of his ear and dragged him away from the room.

"Brother and Winry need some privacy, we should let them have it .." Alphonse said with a sigh.

"Ow, Ow! All right!" Garfiel cried in pain before Alphonse let him go. Tears were in Garfiel's eyes as he tried to comfort his aching ear, soon walking off to find ice. Alphonse turned and gazed at the door to the bedroom that held Edward and Winry.

He knew for a fact that if he were human, his smile would have been plastered to his face for the rest of the week.

* * *

**Author's Ramble:** I was originally going to place this in with **_For the Love of Them_**, but it ended up being longer than I thought. xD; So, this is a seperate story. I really tried to remain in character with both Winry and Edward, and I hope that I've accomplished that. n.n;

This could be considered a second part of one of the chapters in **_For the Love of Them_**, which is chapter five, **Losing Focus**. I thought it would be nice to do something else that was manga-related, since I really like the manga more than the anime. n.n No offence to the anime, it's a wonderful anime, and I love it just the same .. but the manga is really .. wow.

Anyway, thanks for reading .. review if you'd like to .. and .. have a nice day? xD I don't know what else to say, honest .. **_-Ai_**


End file.
